This invention relates to a method for producing a cutting tool and more particularly, to a method for producing a cutting tool for ceramics.
Up to date, cutting tools for ceramics have been generally formed of high speed steel. The high speed steel cutting tool can be readily produced because such a tool has a unitary solid structure and the high speed steel cutting tool also has the advantage that such a tool can be made precisely because no crack develops during the forming of the cutting tool by virtue of its toughness. However, when a ceramics product such as a high voltage insulator, for example, is produced, there is the disadvantage that the high speed steel cutlery is liable to receive damage and/or wears away rapidly because the material of the ceramics product has fragments of rock and/or clay contained therein. Therefore, the service life of the conventional high speed steel cutting tools for ceramics was limited to 4 -- 5 days to the longest even when used under normal cutting operation conditions and in the worst case, to only one day. Thus, a cutting tool for ceramics having a high durability or long service life has been long desired.